1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to key carrying structure and refers more specifically to a flexible key holder for completely encompassing a key secured to a wrist band whereby the key may be safely and conveniently transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, single keys have often been carried loose in pockets, purses, and the like. Such transportation of keys often results in their loss or at least in the keys being misplaced so that time is wasted in finding the key when it is desired to use the key. Further, in many instances wherein casual clothing is used, such as for bicycling, boating and the like, there is no convenient place for a person to carry a key such as a house key or the like.
Past key holders have usually been key chains or the like which are utilized to secure a plurality of keys together. Such key chains do not, however, serve to provide a convenient means for transporting the keys secured together. Further, it is often desired to carry only one or two keys as, for example, in the case of school age children who must carry house keys, athletes engaged in a sport, and the like.